A Different World
by VirginSuicide
Summary: AU SLASH DMHP eventual. A world where magic doesn't exist.
1. The BoyWhoLived

Name:  A Different World

Author:  VirginSuicide

Rating:  R       Just to be sure.

Summary:  Magic doesn't exist.  Harry and the Dursley's have just moved to Hogsmeade and will be starting at Hogwarts High School.  Most likely going to be a Draco/Harry SLASH fic.  You have been warned, so if this doesn't sit with you, don't bother reading it, then getting insulted and leaving a flame… I'll save your time for you…  THIS IS SLASH!!!!  

Disclaimer:  I own every thing!!!  Really! I do!  I own Harry Potter and the entire magical world…  Hey! Where are you taking me! TO THE LOONEY BIN!!???  All right, all right, I admit it!  I don't own anything! Jeez!

Chapter 1 

Harry Potter lay on his stomach, in his cupboard (under the stairs), reading a huge book the size of a tomb in the flickering light as the old light bulb spluttered it's last rays.  He reached the last page and closed the book with a snap, then tucked it under his cot.  He rolled onto his back with a sigh.

Tomorrow, his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Cousin Dudley and himself were moving.  He was feeling apprehensive about spending so much time locked in a car with his only living relatives; he didn't exactly get along with them.

His parents, James and Lily Potter had been in Government Relations.  Two of Britain's top undercover spies.  They were forever moving and changing identities and when Harry was born, nothing really changed, except, Lily mostly stayed with Harry, when James went out to mix with some of Britain's (and the worlds') deadliest criminals.  When the operation was completed, and the bad guys were caught, they would go to their manner in the country for a couple of weeks, then get new names, and move to the next location.

Harry didn't mind this life.  In fact, he rather enjoyed it.  He loved moving around and seeing all the new sites.  When they got to a new location, the three of them would pack a lunch and view all the sites, take lots of photos, and buy tourist souvenirs.

By four years old, Harry had seen much of England.  He also, by many observations, and much persuasion, had learned a great deal about being an undercover agent.  His mother, Lily was a bookworm and was forever teaching Harry anything and everything.  She tutored him through the day, so it wasn't too hard to convince her to teach him the basics.  She taught him a lot, theoretically.  She taught him all about going undercover, about guns, bombs, psychology of the 'bad guys' and every thing in between.  Theoretically.  It was James and his best friends who gave Harry his first hands-on experience.

On his fourth birthday, James, and his three best friends, took Harry down town to the main headquarters, and into the indoors-shooting range.  They spent the day mucking around and teaching Harry how to shoot.  They were enjoying it while it lasted, because, as soon as Lily found out where they had taken Harry, they were surely going to be dead.

James' three best friends included: Sirius Black, who was another undercover agent.  They met when they were in nappies – their parents had been friends.  Remus Lupin, who they met in first grade.  He also worked in Government Relations, but behind-the-scenes, like Peter Pettigrew.  He joined the trio in high school and they had all been the best of friends since.

Or so Harry had thought.  It was a couple of months after his fourth birthday when tragedy struck.  James had been assigned a new case and they had moved to Godric's Hollow.  Their new target was a sadistic terrorist named Tom Marvolo Riddle, or, as he was internationally known, Lord Voldemort – a name he gave himself after murdering his father and writing 'I am Lord Voldemort' on the wall in blood.  Lord Voldemort was infamous as the world's worst ever terrorist.  He had hundreds of followers called 'Death Eaters' who carried out all of he's indecent requests for him.  Murders were happening left, right, and center and nobody could catch him.  That's where James came in.  He was given the task to go undercover as a Death Eater, an assignment no one seemed to want to take.

It went well, at the start, but on Halloween, Harry's life was turned upside down.  Peter Pettigrew, supposed Government worker and trusted friend, ratted them out.  He was a Death Eater who's job was to tell Voldemort all the inside information in the Government, including James' job as an undercover agent, which he did gladly, to please his master.

With the new information on one of his death eaters, the lion in the snake pit, Voldemort went alone to the Potter's residence that night.  The spy and his wife would pay with their lives for double-crossing him.  The young family had just gotten home from trick or treating when the monster with no mask showed up on their doorstep.  Voldemort stood on the porch and rang the doorbell.  James kissed Lily then Harry, who was nearly asleep in Lily's arms.

"Why don't you take Frankenstein here up to bed, I'll get the door."  He said, a fond smile on his face as he looked at his wife and child.  Lily smiled and nodded, giving her husband another kiss.

"Don't be long.  This Fairy Godmother is ready to turn you into Prince Charming."  She said teasingly, referring to their costumes they were wearing.  Harry giggled and leaned over giving his dad a quick hug and a kiss.

"Good night daddy, I love you."

"Good night tiger, I love you too." James replied, ruffling his son's hair affectionately before picking up the lolly bag and turning towards the door.

He opened the door and came face to face with his new assignment and the barrel of his gun, pointing between his eyes.

"Trick or Treat." Voldemort had said in the coldest, scariest voice Harry had ever heard.  Before James had time to register anything besides surprise and shock, Voldemort had pulled the trigger, killing him instantly.

Lily, who had not yet left the room, with Harry in her arms, screamed.  She looked into the cruel eyes of her husbands' killer before she turned and ran up the stairs.  Tears streamed down her and her sons' face as she raced along the hallway to her bedroom where her handgun was kept.  She burst into the room and ran over to the bedside table.  She could here Voldemort's feet pounding after her.  She pushed Harry down beside the bed, while grabbing her gun and turning to the door.

Too late, Voldemort was standing in the door with his gun raised, pointing at her.  He pulled the trigger first, shooting her three times in the chest before she fell, and landed beside Harry, who was watching the whole scene.  He screamed.  Fear clenched its iron fist around his heart as his blood turned to ice, and goose pimples appeared all over his skin.  

He looked up from his mothers' lifeless face to the sadistic monster who was laughing insanely at his parents' death.  Hatred and anger, like he had never felt before, raced through his veins like poison.  He reached forward almost unconsciously and picked up the gun from his mothers' lifeless fingers.  Standing up, he pointed the gun at his parents' murderer.

Voldemort noticed the movement and stopped laughing.  He looked at Harry and smirked, clearly amused.  

"Are you going to shoot me, little boy?" he taunted, his smirk stretching further over his ugly features.  Harry was shaking all over and he could hardly keep standing.  Voldemort chuckled evilly. 

"You want revenge, do you?" he taunted again.  "Go on, then.  Be daddy's big boy, and shoot the bad man!" he laughed again.  "Don't worry, it'll be quick, then you'll be with your pathetic, worthless parents again." He smirked, lifting his gun up and pointing it at Harry's heart. 

Harry looked directly into the madman's eyes and breathing hard, squeezed the trigger.  Once, twice, thrice.  Again and again until the body hit the wall behind him with a dull thud, sliding to the floor, leaving a trail of red blood down the white walls in it's wake.  

He dropped the gun, falling to the floor after it.  He crawled over to his mum and hugged her sobbing uncontrollably and screaming things hysterically that neither made sense or was distinguishable as words.  After half an hour of gripping onto his mother desperately as heart-wrenching sobs raked his lithe form, he got shakily to his feet, drenched in blood and stumbled out of the room.  

The phone was downstairs; he needed to call some one.  He got to the bottom of the stairs and fell to the floor as he was once again stricken by grief.  He crawled over to his dad and threw himself onto his chest.  Loud howls of agony ripped from his throat over his mum and dads deaths.  He controlled himself enough to crawl over to the phone and dialed the emergency operator.  

Some one answered, but he didn't hear what they had said over his sobbing, which he could no stop.  

"Sirius?  Remus?" he cried desperately into the receiver.  "Some bo-dy has got-t t-to help-p th-em," he sobbed.  He wasn't sure how much the person understood over his crying, and sharp intakes of air.  

"Help who?" the operator had said, "What is your name?" The operator was a woman and she sounded very nice, not that Harry noticed.  

"My na-me is Harry.  Vold-emort… H-he w-was 'ere" he gasped.  His breathing was terribly labored it was making his head spin.  "H'he k-kill-ed em'!"  His stomach churned and he dropped the receiver, landing on all fours, he lurched forward and threw up.  He felt like he couldn't breath.  He was very cold and sticky from his mother's blood.  He continued to retch, sob, and hyperventilate.  Crying out as pain ripped through his insides, tearing his heart to shreds.  He lurched forward again, vomiting once more.  He didn't know how long he had stayed there before he could here the sirens.  Policeman came and took him out of the house and into the back of the ambulance, as more and more arrived, until the street was alive with blue uniformed men, ambulance workers, plain clothes law officials and the general public, who had come out to see what was going on.  Most of the public was still in their Halloween costumes, bags of candy in their hands.  Blue and red lights flashed over the scene that would forever be burned into his memory.  The noise was all blurry to Harry, so surreal.  The bodies were eventually removed in black body bags.  Harry threw up again and then passed out.  

The next time he woke up, he was in a hospital ward.  Sirius and Remus were there and so were a few other people.  He was checked by a nurse then asked to relive the incident.  He stayed in hospital and spoke to a councilor for a month.  Voldemort's downfall was worldwide news, but his identity was kept hidden from the public.  It was said that an undercover agent and his family had moved there to spy on Voldemort.  That due to Peter Pettigrews' dishonesty (how they uncovered him, Harry did not know), the spy was uncovered.  The papers had read that, Voldemort went to their residence on Halloween, where he murdered the agent, when he opened the door.  He then chased the spy's wife and child, up the stairs and into the master bedroom, where she had been heading to grab her gun when she was killed.  The four-year-old child picked up the gun, shooting Voldemort.  Identities were not known.  The world had labeled him the Boy-Who-Lived, much to his later annoyance, although no one but Government workers knew who he was.   

That was how his life at the Dursley's had begun.  The only living relations Harry had left was his mother's sister and her family.  Aunt Petunia had always hated her sister Lily and had hoped they would have nothing to do with one an other ever again.  She was less then pleased with Harry's arrival.  Much less.  

They begrudgingly took him in and gave him the cupboard under the stairs as his new room.  He became his cousin Dudley's (who was the same age as him) and his friends' new punching bag, and his Aunt and Uncle did nothing to stop it.  Luckily for him, he's parents, before they had died, had enrolled him into 'Saint Joseph's Boarding School for Boys'.  So at age six, he was off to one of England's finest boarding schools, where he would only have to see his relatives of a summer.  

Saint Joseph's was excellent, if not a little strict.  There, Harry did all the normal classes, learnt French and Italian, he learnt how to play the piano and the guitar, and also practiced Martial Arts.  Starting at six, he now spoke the foreign languages fluently, played the instruments professionally and was a black belt in Karate Do.  

At Saint Joseph's he also played football and basketball.  He had been on both teams. (Not in the same season)  He also did Art, Singing, and Dancing and was in the school's production as the main actor.  He absolutely loved it at Saint Joseph's and had obviously inherited both his mother's love for studying and books, and his father's ability to learn fast.  He excelled in his studies and was top of his year.  

Now at sixteen, his life had made an abrupt turn for the worst.  As they were moving to some small town, in the middle of Scotland, called Hogsmeade, he was made to leave Saint Joseph's and go to the local school with Dudley as it was too far for him to travel.  Not only would he have to leave all his friends, but also he will have to see the Dursley's every night, as Hogwarts High School was not a boarding school.

Harry groaned in misery and sat up, cursing softly when he hit his head on the rafters.  He opened the door to his cupboard and climbed out, he really was too big to fit in there any more.  He hoped he at least got a room at their new house.  He walked into the kitchen and started making dinner.  The Dursley's were still packing, so his Aunt probably wanted him to cook the meal.  After dinner, he cleaned the kitchen, packed what he had used into the boxes and went back into his cupboard.  _Tomorrow will be the start of a new life _he though as he yawned and settled himself into bed _Tomorrow was going to be a _long _day!  _He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  

He woke early to the sounds of his Aunt rapping on his door.

"Up! Up now you lazy boy!" she yelled through the door.  Harry groaned and opened his eyes.  He stumbled out of his cupboard and up the stairs into the bathroom.  He turned the shower on really hot before stripping and stepping under it.  The pressured, hot water effectively woke him up and massaged his muscles.  After washing himself, and staying a little longer to relax, he turned the water off and grabbed a towel.  Wrapping it around his waist, he proceeded to brush his teeth in the fogged up mirror.  Wiping away the steam, he took a good look at himself in the mirror.  He was about five foot eight, which was pretty average for his age, and nicely developed.  Karate, Football and Basketball had worked wonderfully on his body, giving him nicely defined arms and legs, that weren't too muscular, but decidedly sexy.  His chest was hard and he had pecks.  His washboard stomach showed strong stomach muscles and he had his left nipple pierced, some thing all his dorm mates had gotten done when they had all snuck out and gone for a night on the town.  His midnight black hair was always untidy, some thing he had inherited from his father.  It flopped every which way, giving him a sexy 'ruffled' look that most found to die for.  He face was angular and handsome, with big, deep, emerald green eyes that sparkled and showed every emotion within them, yet they held secrets that no matter how much you try, you can never figure out what.  His eyes will captivate you, and hold you there.  Pierce you right through to your soul.  He inherited them from his mother.  He had thin, black rectangle framed glasses he used when he was reading, which was quite often.  

Harry didn't see this though.  He saw an average boy staring back at him with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth, pulling faces at him, which he was pulling back.  He rolled his eyes at his bout of childishness and washed his mouth out.  Harry got dressed, thinking about this new change in his life.  He would miss Saint Joseph's.  He would miss all he's old friends and dorm mates.  He would miss sneaking out, going into town to get drunk with the locals.  He would even miss getting caught by Madame Brunelli and having to do all the chores in detention.  Even the detentions were relatively fun with his dorm mates around.  He would never forget the time Madame Brunelli had walked in on him and his boyfriend (at the time) making out when they were suppose to be cleaning up after the prank they had pulled that day. He sighed.  He hoped he made friends at this new school, hoped Dudley wouldn't ruin it for him by labeling him as the Free For All, Life Size Punching Bag.  

After breakfast, he helped pack the car.  Most of their things had already been taken earlier that morning by a huge truck, so it wasn't too hard to pack.  Well, it wouldn't have been if it were any one but his Uncle Vernon that he was helping.  But after packing, and repacking the car five times, several arguments and Harry getting hit in the back of the head, the car was finally packed and they were ready to leave.  The problem now was forcing himself to actually get in the car, and submit himself to hours of boredom and torture with no company but the Dursleys'.  It was a losing battle.  But he told himself, that if he didn't move now, he would have to put up with an irate and angry Vernon all trip and he quickly got in.  

Two days later, they had arrived in Hogsmeade.  Harry was ready to rip his hair out and he gladly got out of the car at their new home.  _Welcome to Hogsmeade_ Harry thought as he looked up at his new life.

­­­­­­­­­

Next Chapter:  Harry gets to know Hogsmeade, Hogwarts and it's residents.


	2. A New Start

Name:  A Different World

Author:  VirginSuicide

Rating:  R         Just to be sure.

Summary:  Magic doesn't exist.  Harry and the Dursley's have just moved to Hogsmeade and will be starting at Hogwarts High School.  Most likely going to be a Draco/Harry SLASH fic.  You have been warned; so if this doesn't sit with you, don't bother reading it, then getting insulted and leaving a flame… I'll save your time for you…  THIS IS SLASH!!!!  

Disclaimer:  I own the plot, (contrary to popular belief, I have not lost the plot – I still know where it is!), but I don't own any thing else!  If I did, I wouldn't be in 'Fan Fiction'; I would be in 'Owner Fiction'! 

Chapter 2 

Uncle Vernon was the only person who had seen their new home, so Harry, his Aunt Petunia and Dudley were looking around for the first time.  The country-style house was set on acreage.  The relatively long drive way was lined with huge trees, which would be great to climb, Harry mused.  The old, black iron fence/gates added to the character and contrasted nicely with the lush, green lawns either side of the driveway, leading up to the house.  

The house itself was a large two-story country house surrounded by beautiful, blossoming gardens Harry would no doubt have to tend to.  Walking around the side of the house, green lawns, gardens, and trees came into view.  In the distance Harry could see horse stables, a chicken coop, and to the right, a fenced off paddock; no doubt used as a cow pasture.  

"Right down the back," Harry heard Uncle Vernon say, "there's a creek with a wooden deck.  Beautiful, clear water so you can go swimming with your new friends in the summer time Dudders," he ruffled Dudley's hair.  

Dudley swatted his hand away, "It'd be better if Piers was here," he complained.  Piers Polkiss was his best friend back in Surrey.  He was the one that usually held your hands behind your back while Dudley hit you.  Harry wouldn't miss him at all.  

They walked back around to the front door and Harry couldn't help the pang in his heart.  This was very much like his parents Country Manor, only smaller.  He wished he were back there, with them.  

Entering the house through stylish double-doors, Harry stopped in awe in the foyer.  Large, white tiles led you to the polished wooden, spiral staircase.  To his right, a posh, open-styled living room greeted his view, which was littered with boxes and furniture needing to be sorted.  

Walking through the house, Harry located the kitchen and dining, which was extravagant and beautiful, with wooden cupboards and marble bench tops.  He also came across the laundry, a bathroom, toilet, guest bedroom and a second living room.  

Heading upstairs, he saw the master bedroom, another bathroom and three other bedrooms.  Harry stopped in the last bedroom, the one further from the master bedroom.  The boxes of items in this room had his name on them.  _Did that mean that this room was his?_  Looking around, he thought there must have been some mistake.  

The room was huge.  Soft-green walls contrasted nicely with the thick, dark-green carpets through out the room.  A king-size, wooden-framed bed with a fluffy green comforter was situated with its headboard against the wall and matching bedside tables were lined either side of it.  A wooden writing desk was beside another desk, which was occupied by a computer.  There was a matching wooden dresser with a mirror on top, and a gorgeous bookcase was lined against the wall, just waiting to be filled with books.  A huge walk-in wardrobe could be found, and opening the door at the far end of the room, led you into his very own bathroom and toilet.  

Heading back into the room, eyes wide and mouth agape, he opened the other set of doors.  The balcony, for which the doors led, looked out over the back of the house.  The green lawns, and gardens looked wonderful and he could vaguely see the creek his uncle had mentioned.  

Entering the room again, he was greeted with the sight of his uncle standing in the doorway, looking uncomfortable and angry.  They stared at one another for a while.  Harry wasn't going to say anything first, he wasn't sure if this really was his room yet, he didn't dare hope.  His uncle cleared his throat.

"You'd better have your things unpacked before dinner, or you go hungry," he said, as if that cleared the matter.  Harry's mouth fell open again.

"You mean, that this really _is_ myroom?" his disbelief obvious.  Uncle Vernon glared.  

"It has your stuff in it, doesn't it?  Besides, the stairs are spiral, they don't have a cupboard under them."  With that he turned and stormed out, muttering loudly to himself.  Harry only caught a few words like 'Damn government workers', 'we take him in' and 'expect us to move and give _him_ a room', before his uncle was out of sight.  

Harry frowned and closed his door.  Flopping onto his bed, he thought over what he had just heard.  _The decision to move had been very abrupt that it didn't make sense.  From what he had heard, it sounded as if his uncle had been in contact with government workers; his parents' boss and workmates from before they had died._  _Was it possible that they had contacted his Uncle Vernon?  But why?  His uncle had said that they had 'expected us to move and give him a room', could that be the reason for their sudden departure from Surrey?_  Harry had heard on the news that rumors were stating that some Death Eaters were starting to regroup, but they were just rumors.  _Or were they?_ Harry frowned again.  _Even if Death Eaters _were_ regrouping; it shouldn't have any thing to do with him.  Nobody but government workers knew his identity, so why did they have to move?  Although,_ he thought with a scowl, _just because they worked for the government, didn't mean they weren't also Death Eaters. _ He sighed.  He didn't want to think of Peter Pettigrew, so he got up and started to unpack his things.

After receiving nothing but Dudley's hand-me-downs, that were ten sizes too big for his fit frame, Harry had decided long ago to get a summer job.  With his earnings, and presents from his friends from school, he had acquired quite a lot of possessions.  Something he hadn't really noticed until now when he had to put them all away.  In Private Drive, all of his things had been stored in boxes in the garage, as they didn't fit in his cupboard, but now he had them all in his _own _room.  

He had a lot of books, he was forever reading, and he treasured them deeply.  He had a new stereo system that was still in its box.  It had been a joint sixteenth/going away present from all his friends at school and he had yet been able to use it.  He had been putting away money for years to buy a guitar, and by his fifteenth he had finally saved enough, and purchased his first very own instrument.  He was lucky he didn't have to buy his own piano; the Dursley's had bought Dudley a piano for his six birthday in hopes he would 'fine tune' his 'natural gift' but that never worked.  The piano had sat, unused in the living room.  Harry used to sneak in and play it while the Dursley's were out.

He had a couple of boxes full of nice clothes, which he put away neatly into his new wardrobe.  He also had boxes of trophies and awards for Karate, Football, Soccer, Performing Arts, and Academics.  They had always been stored away in the garage.  He had to argue and plead with his uncle not to throw them out, so now he put them on display in his room with pride.     

Packing away the last of his things, he looked around the room in amazement.  At sixteen, he finally had his own room for the first time since he was four.  He couldn't believe it.  After living in a cupboard for years or sharing a dorm with five other dorm mates, he finally had a place to call his own.  He had never had furniture before either, and now he had his own bed, a dresser, side tables, a desk and a _computer_.  This was too good to be true.  _Maybe living here won't be too bad,_ he thought as he picked up the boxes and went downstairs for dinner.  

Due to the fact that the Dursley's had much more things then Harry, and they had all stopped for afternoon tea (of sandwiches they had bought at the town they had last stopped at), none of them were even close to finishing packing.  That's why Harry found himself standing outside in front of Uncle Vernon's new company car, keys in hand, and a huge grin on his face.  

After Dudley's loud complaints that he was hungry, and Aunt Petunia's shrieks for Vernon to move this and that all over the place quickly, as they were expecting the neighbors around tomorrow and the house had better be finished, there was no one _but_ Harry left to go into town to get dinner.  

Having just had his sixteenth birthday, he wasn't yet legally allowed to drive, not that he didn't.  To call Harry a rebellious troublemaker would be an understatement.  Every year the Dursley's got phone calls and letters about Harry sneaking out with his friends and getting into mischief.  That included the time they were caught joy riding, Harry at the wheel.  Madame Bunelli was strict, but quite fond of Harry, after teaching him since he was six.  Although she had to call his relatives on his behavior, she did state that he was quite a good driver.  This made Harry and his friends crack up for ages, they could just imagine that phone call; '_Sorry to bother you Mr. Dursley, but your nephew was caught joy riding with fellow school friends last night.  Not to worry, he wasn't charged and he is an excellent driver.' _ Harry was no longer laughing when he got home though!  

_But it was worth it now,_ he thought.  After being desperate to shut his wife and son up, and quite hungry himself, his uncle had no choice but to send Harry into town.  Vernon rationalized that it _was_ a country town, and the boy did know how to drive and escape getting into trouble.  It would also get him out of the way for a little while.  So after a half an hour lecture, Harry was driving slowly up the driveway, excitement and adrenalin running through his veins.

He had no doubts that his uncle Vernon was watching him through the window, so he was going slowly until he was out of site.  He had directions to Hogsmeade memorized and the twenty pound note from his uncle for dinner in his pocket, so now he was going to have fun!

Turning left, he waited until he was past the corner before accelerating.  He loved driving, being in control.  And speed.  Its almost like flying, he reckoned.  Slowing down when he came into town, he found a park easily, outside a take-away store.  

_There seemed to be a lot of people around, for a town so small,_ Harry thought self-consciously as he got out of the car and many heads turned his way.  He noticed that there were two groups of school children about his age, which he would have to walk between.  He got the feeling that there was a lot of hostility between the two groups.  _Perhaps they were arguing before he arrived,_ he thought, _and have stopped to look at the new comer._  As they were indeed all looking at him.  One group eyeing him curiously, the other suspiciously.  It was the second group that looked foreboding.  He wasn't too worried, as he was a black belt in Karate, but he didn't fancy causing trouble on his first night in town.  

Walking with his head up, he was nearly at the take-away shops door when some one from the second group called out to him.

"Well, if it isn't a new kid," the boy taunted, "What's your name city-boy?"

Harry inwardly groaned as he turned around to face the bully.  

"Harry.  Harry Potter," he replied, with an obviously fake smile, "and you?"

"Marcus Flint," he grunted, "Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bullstode; Vince's girlfriend, and Pansy Parkinson; my girlfriend," he said, pointing to each in turn.  _Time to end this conversation, _Harry thought.  He really hated bullies, and could already tell that these people would be Dudley's new friends.  

"Well, it was a _pleasure_ meeting you, but I must be going," he said, sarcasm dripping from his words.  He turned to walk into the shop but a meaty hand grabbed his shoulder, turning him around and halting his progress.  

"Maybe you don't get it," Marcus Flint started menacingly, "this is _our_ territory, city-boy Potter, and you need to learn your place."  With that, the three huge, muscular boys moved towards him, flexing their muscles.  Before anyone knew what happened, the three bullies were on the ground, Harry standing over them calmly.

"Mark your territory some where else ya mongrels!" he said angrily, before turning on his heel and entering the shop.  

_So much for not causing trouble_, he thought as he waited for his order.  _He didn't need Dudley to name him as a punching bag; he had done that all by himself._  When he had his order, he left the shop hoping for no more confrontations.  Luck was not on his side.  When he got to his car he was approached again, this time by the other group.

"Hello, Harry was it? Nice moves back there, really awesome," said a boy with sandy-blond hair in a thick Irish accent.  Harry turned to face the group.  The boy continued, "I'm Seamus Finnegan," he said, putting his hand out, and very obviously checking Harry out.  Harry opened his door, put the food inside, before turning back around and taking the offered hand.

"Nice to meet you," he replied, feeling slightly apprehensive.  There were a lot more in this group, but he knew he could take them all on if he had to.  He had entered many Karate competitions before and come out champion.  It didn't appear as if they were going to attack him though, as Seamus Finnegan continued to talk.  

"Your new here, I suppose you will be coming to Hogwarts?" he enquired.  Harry nodded and Seamus beamed.  "Excellent, I'll show you around if you want-" he was interrupted by a fake cough.  A girl with bushy-brown hair stepped up to him, a warm smile on her face. 

"Don't mind the rest of us Seamus, _we_ don't want to meet him," she said, rolling her eyes, sarcasm evident.  "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, and this is Ron Weasley," she pointed to a tall, gangly red head with lots of freckles, "Blaise Zambini," pointing to an attractive brown-headed boy with a charming smile, who was looking at Harry appreciatively, "Lavender Brown," she pointed to a pretty girl with long brown hair, "and Draco Malfoy," she finished, pointing to an attractive blonde, who was standing at the back.  "Welcome to Hogsmeade, when did you get here?" she asked, she seemed very talkative, but also came across as the 'mother hen' of the group.  He hoped they would be friends.  

"Today.  Just finished unpacking actually," Harry replied, "My family haven't yet, so I got the pleasure of getting dinner."  She looked past him at the car.  

"You drive?  How old are you, you don't look much older then us?" Hermione questioned looking back at him.  

Harry hesitated, "er, yes, I drive," he answered vaguely.  _Really he wasn't lying, he _did_ drive. _ "I should go before dinner gets cold, it was a pleasure meeting you all," he gave a winning smile, and got into the car.  

"It was a _great_ pleasure meeting you too," Seamus said, enthusiastically, leaning on the door after Harry wound the window down.  "What year are you going into?"

"Sixth," Harry replied. 

"Same as us," he said brightly.  

Hermione frowned.  "Did you get kept down?" she asked. 

Harry smiled, he knew she was putting it together, and had a feeling he would get an earful if she _did_ find out he was too young to be legally driving.  

"No, I wasn't," he started up the engine, "Well, I'll see you around."  He tried to make a quick exit, but Hermione wasn't going to drop it.  

"If your in sixth year, and haven't been kept down, how could you possibly have a license?" 

He grinned cheekily, "I never said I had my license."  He winked, before quickly reversing and leaving a frowning Hermione behind.  

Driving home, he decided that this really wasn't going to be a bad place to live.  In fact, he was really going to enjoy living here.  

******************************************************************

Beep Beep Beep Beep

Harry groaned and buried his head under his pillow.  The alarm wouldn't shut up, no matter how much he willed it to do so!  

Beep Beep Beep Beep

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up!" he grumbled as he reached over and turned the blasted, insistent thing off.  _Really, _he thought, as he got out of bed and made his way into his bathroom, _alarm clocks are a human error that should be banned.  Whoever invented the damn things, _he decided, _was off his rocker! _ 

He felt much better when he got into the shower.  Yesterday, after he had come home with dinner, the whole family quickly ate, and then got stuck into moving all the furniture about.  Lounge suites and couches, chairs and tables were moved.  Paintings were put up, and then taken down, only to be put up somewhere else.  Kitchen appliances were packed away into the kitchen, and framed photo's put on display.  Everything was moved from the boxes, back into their appropriate place.  They had finally finished everything at twelve o'clock midnight, where Harry sunk gratefully into bed.  The only problem was, was that his Aunt had made him set the alarm for six.  The house had to be immaculate for their guests and as his Aunt had to prepare food, Harry was labeled 'cleaner'.  

At ten o'clock, he was finally finished.  The house looked better then new and all boxes and other moving novelties gone from sight.  He showered again, and changed, ready to meet the new neighbors.  He had heard his Aunt telling his Uncle last night, that the previous owners had been very private, and that no one had actually been in the house or even on the lands before.  So Harry hoped that some where today he would get to explore the grounds, even if it was 'on tour' with his neighbors.  

The doorbell rang, and every body was ushered into the foyer to greet their guests.

"Get the door, Harry!" his Aunt whispered angrily, brushing invisible lint off of her skirt.  Harry sighed before opening the door.  

"Hello, I'm Gwen, and this is my husband, Amos and son Cedric, where the Diggory's from your right," said a very cheery lady, dressed conservatively.

Petunia came forward; a huge smile plastered on her bony features and grasped her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Diggory, I'm Petunia, and this is my husband Vernon and son Dudley.  Do come in."

Mr. and Mrs. Diggory were ushered into the lounge by Petunia and Vernon.  Dudley had followed only because Mrs. Dursley had baked an Apple Pie.  That left Harry standing there with their son.  

"Er, come in," Harry started, "Your Cedric right?  I'm Harry," he put his hand out which Cedric shook.  

Cedric smiled.  "It's a pleasure to meet you Harry.  Did you want to go for a walk?"  

Harry and Cedric got along great as they explored the grounds.  They visited all the huge gardens, the horse stables and chicken coop, before ending up at the creek.  It was beautiful.  Trees and gardens surrounded crystal clear waters.  The wooden deck was great for sun baking and there was a rope to swing out on, over the creek.  Harry loved it instantly.  He found out that Cedric went to Hogwarts and would be in seventh year after break, among other things. 

"Your parents seem nice," Cedric said as they lay beside one another on the deck.  

Harry laughed.  "They're not my parents, and they certainly aren't nice."

"They're not?" he questioned.

"No, they're my Aunt and Uncle from my mothers side.  Her and Aunt Petunia were sisters.  My parents are dead now," Harry said, with a shrug, as if it was no big deal.  He didn't want to go into it, and he was hoping that if he made it sound unimportant, Cedric wouldn't either.  

Cedric rolled onto his side, leaning on his elbow.  He looked at Harry intensely.  

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," he said sincerely. 

Harry shrugged again, avoiding Cedric's eyes.  "It was a long time ago."

Just then they heard Cedric's mother faintly, calling Cedric to leave.  Cedric looked back down at Harry, a hesitant smile on his lips.  

"I'll see you around," he said, before leaning forward and capturing Harry in a kiss.  He pulled away quickly, blushing, before he got up, and with a quick good-bye, jogged back up to the house.  

Harry lay there stunned.  _Cedric had just kissed him!_  It had been a quick, hesitant kiss, but a kiss nonetheless.  Harry smiled.  _He really liked Hogsmeade_, he decided. 

*****************************************************************

Sorry!  Draco had to have competition and he certainly is going to get it!!!  

I don't know where I want to take this story so suggestions are greatly appreciated!  

I'll probably update next weekend, most likely the same with my other story.  I don't know where I'm taking that one either, it was suppose to be a one-shot, but people asked for more…  *shrugs*Suggestions on that one appreciated too!


	3. A Dinner Party

Name:  A Different World

Author:  VirginSuicide

Rating  R            Just to be sure.

Summary:  Magic doesn't exist. Harry and the Dursley's have just moved to Hogsmeade and will be starting at Hogwarts High School. Most likely going to be a Draco/Harry SLASH fic. You have been warned, so if this doesn't sit with you, don't bother reading it, then getting insulted and leaving a flame… I'll save your time for you… THIS IS SLASH!!!! 

Chapter 3 

The days passed quickly and uneventfully.  Harry hadn't left the grounds since the first night since his relatives only took him with them when it was necessary.  He had heard his cousin Dudley one night over dinner bragging about the new friends he had made; Flint, and his group of bullies, just like Harry had predicted.  Luckily for him, they hadn't come over yet.  

Harry amused himself by exploring the grounds, playing his instruments, reading, practising Karate Do and keeping out of his relatives' way.  He had met his other neighbours; Mr and Mrs Jones.  An elderly couple he wasn't too fond of.  Mrs Jones had kept pinching his cheeks until she left bruises and Mr Jones was a grouch.   

He hadn't seen Cedric since the kiss, but he had heard his aunt telling his uncle that she had invited the Diggory's around for dinner that night.  That was why Harry was standing in front of his mirror, trying to decide what to wear.  When the Dursley's held dinners, it was no small affair.  It all had to posh and formal.  You had to dress accordingly and the fine china was used.  He finally decided on a pair of black dress pants and a long-sleeved, emerald green, silk button-up shirt.  The clothes accentuated his honey-coloured skin, dark hair and brought out his eyes.  He put on his black dress shoes, sprayed some 'Tommy' cologne on and took one last look in the mirror. 

If mirrors could talk, it would most definitely tell him that he looked devilishly charming.  His midnight black hair was slightly damp from his shower, yet it still didn't sit flat.  However, it still looked sexy and shined blue/black under the light. Overall, he looked formal, yet casual.  He nearly made it to the bottom of the stairs before his Aunt sent him back up to put of his suit jacket.  After putting on his matching black suite jacket, he made his way to the foyer with the rest of the family.  

Both Uncle Vernon and Dudley were wearing pale blue suites, with white ruffled shirts and bow ties, Aunt Petunia in a tight black evening dress.  His aunt couldn't resist, and took many photos of Dudley and Uncle Vernon, then got Harry to take some of the three of them.  Just after she had put the camera away, the doorbell rang.  With a glare from his Aunt, who was unnecessarily straightening her dress, Harry opened the door.  Mrs. Gwen Diggory was wearing a pink frock that had a country look about it.  Both Mr Diggory and Cedric were wearing dark navy blue suits with plain white shirts underneath.  The only difference was that Cedric had his jacket casually unbuttoned and Mr Diggory was wearing a tie.  

The greetings passed and they were soon sitting down eating dinner.  Cedric was across the table from Harry, but he would hardly look at Harry.  When Harry _could_ feel him looking, he would quickly look up to catch his eye.  Cedric would blush, hesitantly smile, and then quickly look back down at his plate.  Harry hid a smile.  He would corner Cedric alone after dinner and ask him about the kiss.  

Dinner went successfully with Uncle Vernon and Mr. Diggory talking about work, and golf and other manly things, and Aunt Petunia and Mrs. Diggory telling tales about their sons proudly.  This embarrassed both Dudley and Cedric but amused Harry greatly.  

After dinner, they started to head into the formal lounge.  Harry caught Cedric's eye and motioned for him to follow him outside.  They walked in silence until they were a little distance from the house, in one of the larger gardens where a garden bench was positioned.  They couldn't be seen from the house where they were and that's what Harry wanted.  They sat on the bench then Harry faced Cedric, who appeared to be very nervous.  

"I wanted to ask you about the kiss," Harry started casually.  Cedric started and then blushed a deep red.  

"Er, yeah, about that," he said difficultly, "I'm really sorry.  I shouldn't have kissed you."

"You shouldn't have?" Harry enquired, amused.

"No.  Er, I mean, er.  I should of asked or some thing.  I don't even know if your gay and it might have offended you and if it did I'm really sorry," Cedric rambled and Harry let him continue until he ran out of words.  After a while Cedric stopped, and after a moments silence looked across at Harry.  "What are you smiling at?" he asked affronted.  Harry chuckled before leaning in and brushing his lips across Cedric's softly.  When Harry pulled back a bit so he could see Cedric properly, he smiled.  Cedric's eyes were wide, his lips slightly parted, shock evident on his face.  "Does this mean… What does this mean?" Cedric asked as he touched his lips with his right pointer and middle finger.

"It means," Harry replied, as he gently took hold of Cedric's hand that was touching his lips and kissed the digits, "That I am bi-sexual and not at all offended by your kiss."  Harry watched relief flood the boy as he relaxed and leaned towards Harry, replacing his fingers with his needy lips.  The kiss deepened, lips parted and mouths were explored.  Cedrics hands slid under Harry's jacket and round to the small of his back and pulled him closer heatedly, in need for more contact.  Well, he tried to, but it was a bit awkward because of the way they were sitting.  So, Harry with out breaking the kiss, moved round to staddle Cedric.  

Cedric moaned as Harry ran his hands up his chest and across his shoulders, pushing his jacket off in the process.  Their hands continued to roam one another, quickly unbuttoning shirts and making contact with skin.  Sharp intakes of breath were taken when necessary.  Harry pinched one of Cedrics nipples and was rewarded with a loud moan, bordering whimper and a thrust of the hips.  

Harry broke away and started kissing down Cedric's neck, licking and lightly biting.  He waited until he got down to the collarbone before biting and sucking hard, intending on leaving a mark.  Cedric continued making aroused noises of approval and thrusting his hips up, grinding their erections together.  

"Oh good," Cedric panted, "I'm glad," he moaned, and thrust harder as Harry rotated his hips, pushing down, "I didn't offend you."  Harry leaned back slightly to look at his work before continuing to make his way down.  "It's just that," Cedric groaned loudly, bucked his hips and his hands tightened on Harry's back as Harry took one of his nipples in his mouth and sucked.  His head rolled back, and closed his eyes in ecstasy.  "here in the country," he gasped as Harry bit his hard nub lightly, tweaking the other between his thumb and pointer.  "nearly every one is at least bi," he panted and bucked harder, using his hands on Harry's hips to pull him down to meet the thrusts as Harry continued his work on the nipple, swirling his tongue around it before nipping it.  "because nearly all of us have grown up here, and wasn't faced with any predigest," he gasped as Harry blew on the nub before making his way over to the other one and latching on.  "and I forgot that you came from the city," his hands slid to Harry's backside and squeezed, pulling him down into the thrust and emitting a moan from the back of Harry's throat.  "and that most people are predigest in the city," he finished with a whimper.  He rolled his head forward and opened his eyes.  Harry was intoxicating.  Harry finished by blowing on the nipple before bringing Cedric into another heated kiss.  

Cedric's thrusts were becoming more desperate and Harry knew he was close, so he set a fast pace and rocked them to it, hard.  He made his thrusts harder, and grinded longer.  Cedric was so close his muscles were tensing, so Harry slipped a hand between them and squeezed, rubbing and applying pressure in sync with their thrusts.  

It wasn't long before Cedric tensed.  His eyes closed and his face contorted.  

"Harry," he moaned loudly which Harry quickly covered with his mouth, lest some one here.  He continued to moan into Harry's mouth as his body shuddered as he rode out his orgasm.  

A few moments later, he opened his eyes and looked straight into Harry's startling green ones, before pulling Harry into a deep, passionate kiss.  "That was amazing," he mumbled against Harry's lips, "now let me repay you."  Harry nipped his bottom lip before pulling back.

"I'll hold you to that, but not right now.  No doubt some one will come looking for you soon."  He grinned before he got up, holding a hand out to Cedric, who took it.  His erection was slightly noticeable, but with some deep breaths and unsexy thoughts, he should be able to reduce its size before they entered the house.  What was not going to go away was the darker patch on the front of Cedric's pants, who seemed to notice at the same time and groaned.  Harry tried to stifle his laughs as he watched Cedric rub it fruitlessly on the inside of his jacket.  Cedric looked up and glared at the highly amused boy in front of him.  Harry grinned.

"That wont work," he said knowingly, "When we get inside, I'll give you a drink.  You'll have to stage spilling it on yourself."  Harry laughed at the disgruntled look as they fixed their clothes and started to make their way back to the house.  He then focused on willing his erection away, and had done quite a good job by the time they reached the door that led into the kitchen.  That was, until Cedric, who Harry had opened the door and let walk in before him, had grinned cheekily and squeezed it while walking past.  Harry moaned.  He closed his eyes and lent on the door as he went through all the unsexy thoughts again.  

Finally reducing it to a respectable size, he closed the door and glared at Cedric while he poured them drinks.  Then while passing Cedric his drink, he lent in close to his ear and whispered seductively.

"Your hicky is showing."  Then he nipped the ear causing Cedric to shiver and walked out innocently.  

The rest of the night went well.  When Cedric walked in, he pretended to trip, and the drink spill successfully hid the stain.  No one suspected a thing and soon, the Diggory's left and Harry went to bed, extremely happy.  


End file.
